


Discussion

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fic, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has something to say





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

“All right, what is that thing and where did you get it?” Jack looked suspiciously at the golden helmet.

Daniel could only shake his head. “I really don’t know. It just appeared her in my room this morning.”

The older man walked over and stared at the object in distaste. “It appeared? Like alakazam sisboombah? From where?” He reached forward to pick it up only to have his hand knocked away by his friend.

“NO, don’t touch it! I told you, I don’t know where it came from.”

Jack frowned at him. “So, last night after you went to bed, you’re saying that this thing just poofed onto your desk? No light, no beam, no United Postal Service?”

“That’s right. I worked late, went to bed and had a really weird dream. When I woke up this morning, there it was.”

“Just this?”

“This mace was lying next to it.” Daniel pointed to the object next to the helm.

“Oh, great. So, have you been talking to Oma or Thor or any other friendly alien lately?” Jack bent to look in the empty eye sockets.

“No not at all.”

“And what was your dream about?” 

“Flying, Jack, it was about flying.”

“In a plane flying?”

“No, with wings.” Daniel looked uncomfortable. “And about a curse.”

“Of course there is. Daniel, do you ever have just normal dreams?” 

Daniel pointed at the objects sitting on his desk. 

Jack sighed. “Of course not. What kind of curse?”

Daniel sat down next to the artifacts. “It said, ‘Khufu, you have stopped me, but you will pay dearly. I curse you and your lover Chay-Ara. You will die and be born, many times, always seeking, finding and loving her yet never able to keep your woman safe.’”

Jack frowned and sat across the desk. “Sha’uri?”

Daniel shook his head, “No, it definitely said Chay-Ara, not Sha’uri.”

“Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity.”

“Maybe.”

Jack made a face at the helmet. “Well, let’s go. Our reservations are at 8.”

Both men got up and stared down at the offending objects for a moment. Jack reached over and took his friend’s shoulder. “No Daniel, it’s not for you. It could have been, once upon a time, but its not you now. Let’s go, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll get my coat."

As he left the room, Jack glared at the helmet. “Not him. Not this time.”


End file.
